epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TruthBrood/Ryu vs Ken ETBRB
Hello, guys, TruthBrood here! Today imma give you a Street Fighter Battle, I wanna thank Scrav for helping me write this, enjoi! EPIC TRUTHBROOD RAP BATTLES! ''' '''RYU VS KEN! BEGIN! 'Ryu' Well met, old friend. Say, how'd you do, Ken? I hope you've been practicing your Ansatsuken 'Cause you're a little weed; I'm superhuman Now face the flaming fury of my Hadouken! Watch out, gonna make you cry and pout Just like when you faced Akuma, remember that bout? Ryu is gonna make you shout 'Cause you beating me is something I highly doubt! Ken Oh, hey Ryu, how's it been? You should think twice before throwing a hadouken! 'Cause it has my name in it Yeah, I trademarked it! Ken Masters, gonna make you flip your shit! Oh, and I got with Chun-Li, you never got near that bit! I'll shout, yeah "RYU'S HAVING A FIT!" So go back to training Sakura, and go cry about she's better than you, and nitpick! Ryu AGGHHH YOU FOOL, VIOLENCE IS WHO I AM! I'M THE ORIGINAL STREET FIGHTER; YOU'RE SOME WANNABE SHAM! YOU LIVE A LONELY LIFE THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! AND YET YOU STILL HAVE THAT MILE-WIDE EGO, KEN? WATCH OUT, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SNAP! I GOT WITH CHUN-LI, NOT YOU, THAT'S THAT! YOU LOOK LIKE OWEN WILSON SMOKED SOME CRACK, AND THEN HE TOOK A COLOSSAL SLAP! Ken Wow, you go crazy when somebody says the truth? Now I know why Gouken hesitated to train you. Seriously, your face is red, dude And I know that you versus me, there's no clue Who will win? It's me! This loser better flee! Aww, are you mad 'cause they rejected you on Glee? So forget "Who Won? Who's next?" We all know who the winner will be! *footsteps are heard* "Heh, you jokes!" Chun-Li Chun-Li comin' in to kick your asses, you better not stray! C'mon, I'd choose work over you airheads any day! Think about it, you two are probably gay! Ken, you're lying, like you're a world-class stud! And Ryu, stop trying to get close to me, you ain't my bud! Gonna give a rapid kick, To you dicks! Trust me, it'll hurt more than your stupid flicks! Gen Ah, Chun-Li, I won't hold back, judging by who your father is But it's not my full potential, if it was I'd make you piss! That schoolgirl skirt is sterotypical, yet you think you have girl power? And Ryu, go to sleep and bathe, trust me, even travellers need showers. And finally I will diss this puny joke of a man, Ken. He's not good now, he wasn't even good back then. If I were all you, I'd jump over the nearest fence. Because there's no way you can run from the wrath of GEN! Guile Hahah, shut up, you old emo, you lost your smile Superhuman strength and speed Call me Guile! I'm a soilder, man, fighting for the US-of-A! And Chun-Li was right about you two, you're both gay. But don't think that gives you a free pass, Chunny. This freelance would dance if I called her honey! Blanka Coming in from Brazil, braking from the shackles Blanka's here, and I'll electrocute your asshole! Chun, my mama said if people mess with you, leave em on the floor. So I'll leave this cop screaming for more! Ryu and Ken, this green skin gives you 0/10 But you two aren't worse that that old fart Gen! All my rhymes probably left the crowd with no smile But, hey, atleast I get more girls that that army wannabe Guile! T-Hawk Blanka, you green-skinned, orange haired freak Your rhymes were no where near as sharp as TOMAHAWK's beak I represent loyalty, I fight for my village! All Ryu, Ken, and Guile do is play with things they pillaged! Gen, shut up, you old emo You look like some ancient samurai, even older, though It's clear that none of you could withstand my bow Because compared to me, you're all whack-ass jokes! Dan ...... YO! It's Dan The Man Gonna slap you with my backha- Oni (Akuma) I WILL FUCKIN' GRIND AT MY HEEL EVERYTHING THAT EXISTS! AND GUESS WHAT DAN? STARTING WITH YOU, BITCH! KEN AND RYU, YOU'RE DISASTERS GUESS WHAT? I KILLED GOUKEN! I'M YOUR NEW MASTER! NOT EVEN THE BRAVEST SPEAK MY NAME! BECAUSE MOTHERFUCKIN' ONI PUT YOU TO SHAME! 'Juri' ''' '''Heh, look an actual challenge, aww, what a shame He ran off crying because he's insane Chun-Li don't diss me 'cause you have a schoolgirl crush! Because this girl's gonna make your treetrunk legs mush! Ryu and Ken, I'll make you both cry again! 'Cause you're both worse than T-Hawk and Gen. Oh and Guile and Blanka, you damn freaks My eye detects that you'll be begging on your knees! S.I.N Oh, Gen if you hate life so much, overdose on gin M-Bison, Vega and Balrog, call us S.I.N! We're gonna kick your ass, send you back to class. Just like DeeJay except twice as fast! Vega: You'll be seeing red by the time I'm done with you Balrog: We'll smash 'ya into tiny pieces; that's the truth! M-Bison: You all know we're the best, why don't you step back? BECAUSE THIS TRIO JUST GAVE YOU A HEART ATTACK! End Who won? Who's Next? You Decide! Stay Tuned!...pls Who won? Ryu Ken Chun-Li Gen Guile Blanka T-Hawk Dan (lel) Oni Juri S.I.N Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts